One Night
by FannyLu
Summary: No era el simple hecho de que él existía por ella. Porque ella también existía por él. Eran Hermione y Ron, Ron y Hermione. Y aunque fuese por ese solo instante, debían demostrarse que así era. Se lo debían. Song-fic. R/Hr.


**_Disclaimer: Personajes, lugares y situaciones le pertenecen a Jokatá, yo no soy ella y por lo tanto nada de esto me pertenece._**

**_Song-fic basado en la canción "One Night" del grupo The Corrs y en una de las escenas de Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte (Capítulo 8 "La Boda"). _**

**-One Night-**

Se sintió el hombre más estúpido sobre la tierra. Se la había llevado prácticamente a rastras de aquella mesa, sin pedirle permiso y actuando de forma absurda. La castaña a su lado fruncía los labios mientras lo veía con ambas cejas arqueadas. Aún así, con su cara de "Eres un idiota" le parecía sumamente bella. Luego se dio cuenta de que estaban en medio de la pista de baile, con unas tres parejas de ancianos y varios pares de ojos sobre ellos dos. Los gemelos, en una esquina de la carpa le hacían señas para que reaccionara, pero se quedó en blanco. Poco a poco sus orejas se volvieron color granate. La suave risa de la chica frente a él lo devolvió a la realidad.

-Eh... – O eso creyó él.

Hermione tornó los ojos sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro y lo tomó de las manos, para luego colocarlas en su cintura y rodearle el cuello con las suyas. Se le acercó, hasta que sus rostros quedaron a tan solo unos centímetros. Poco a poco se fueron moviendo al compás de la música.

**Lond day and I'm ready -  
I'm waiting for your call  
'Cos I've made up my mind  
My heart aches with a hunger and the want that you were mine  
No I cannot deny**

_Un largo día y estoy lista,  
esperando a tu llamada  
Porque he tomado una decisión  
Me duele el corazón, con un hambre y el deseo que seas mío  
No, no puedo negar_

Sintió como si estuviera suspendida en el aire. Podría quedarse allí, en los brazos de Ron por siempre y sentir que todo iba bien. Porque cuando estaban juntos así era. Más parejas se unían a la pista para compartir un momento especial, y eso hizo que Hermione se preguntara que hacían ellos dos metidos entre enamorados que se veían con amor, deseo y cariño.

**So for one night, is it alright  
That I give... you  
My heart, my love, my heart  
Just for one night  
My body, my soul  
Just for one night  
My love, my love  
For one night, one night, one night**

_Así que por una noche, estará bien_  
_Que te entregue_  
_Mi corazón, mi amor, mi corazón_  
_Solo por una noche_  
_Mi cuerpo, mi alma_  
_Solo una noche_  
_Mi amor, mi amor_  
_Por una noche, una noche, una noche_

Se acercaron aun más, inconscientemente, tratando de no dejar espacio alguno entre sus cuerpos y sin dejar de mirarse. Eso hizo que no solo los gemelos se les quedaran mirando, sino también el resto de los hermanos Weasley. Las manos de Ron acariciaron suavemente la cintura de Hermione, deslizándose por el vestido hasta llegar a sus caderas. La castaña se ruborizó levemente, pero no se apartó ni un milímetro. ¿Qué era lo que estaban haciendo? ¿Por qué Ron la miraba así? ¿Por qué de repente la barrera que había entre ellos se derrumba?

¿Por qué sentía que debía dejar de pensar?

Ron se cuestionó si estaba haciendo lo correcto. ¿Era bueno dejar a la vista tanto de sus sentimientos? ¿Era correcto dejar que Hermione se diera cuenta que era lo único que en esos momentos le importaba? Sin embargo, su cuerpo no le obedecía. Sus ojos no podían dejar de mirarla con adoración, porque para eso él había nacido para quererla. Su corazón latía por el simple hecho de que debía latir para poderla ver al siguiente día. Su cerebro estaba diseñado para pensar en ella todas las horas del día. Él respiraba solo para poder respirar su escencia.

**When morning awakes me  
Well I know I'll be alone  
And I feel I'll be fine  
So don't you worry about me  
I'm not empty on my own  
For inside I'm alive**

_Cuando la mañana me despierte_  
_Bueno, se que estaré sola_  
_Y siento que estaré bien_  
_Así que no te preocupes por mí_  
_No estoy vacía_  
_Por dentro estoy viva_

Y no era el simple hecho de que él existía por ella. Porque ella también existía por él. Eran Hermione y Ron, Ron y Hermione. Y aunque fuese por ese solo instante, debían demostrarse que así era. Se lo debían. Por todas esas lágrimas que él le había hecho derramar, por todos esos insultos que ella no quiso decirle. Por el simple motivo de que en esos momentos, aunque quisieran, no podían estar juntos. Por una sola noche, Hermione debía saber que Ron era suyo, y Ron debía saber que Hermione le pertenecía.

**That for one night, it was so right  
That I gave... you  
My heart, my love, my heart  
Just for one night  
My body, my soul  
Just for one night  
My love, I loved  
For one night, one night, one night**

_Que por una noche, fue una noche_  
_que te entregué_  
_My corazón, mi amor, mi corazón_  
_Solo por una noche_  
_Mi cuerpo, mi alma_  
_Solo por una noche_  
_Mi amor, te ame_  
_Por una noche, una noche, una noche_

Hermione lo abrazó con más fuerza, presintiendo el final de la canción y sin ganas de apartarse, y apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho mientras Ron subía una de sus manos para acariciarle el cabello y besárselo con dulzura. Ron lo sabía. También Hermione. Y esa era la razón por la que se encontraban allí, en medio de parejas enamoradas, tratando de darle algún nombre a lo que ellos eran. Tratando de explicar porque en esos momentos se permitían un acercamiento tan profundo. De explicar las razones por las que sabían todo, pero a la vez no sabían nada.

**For one night, it was so right  
That I gave... you  
My heart (my heart), my love, my heart  
Just for one night (one night...)  
My body, my soul  
Just for one night (one night...)  
My love, my love  
For one night (one night), one night, one night**

**One night...**

_Por una noche, estuvo muy bien_  
_Que te entregará_  
_Mi corazón, mi amor, mi corazón_  
_Solo por una noche,_  
_Mi cuerpo, mi alma_  
_Solo por una noche_  
_Mi amor, mi amor_  
_Por una noche, una noche, una noche_  
_Una noche..._

No estaba mal querer demostrarse eso que sentían, a pesar de que no era correcto hacerlo en esos momentos. Harry los necesitaba. Mas por una noche... Por una noche no pasaría nada. Porque aún quedaban cosas por decir. Aún quedaban cosas por hacer. A la mañana siguiente, ambos iban a estar bien. Y ese no sería el final.

**¿Me dejas un review? ;)**

_**-FannyLu**_


End file.
